Jean-Jacques Leroy
Jean-Jacques Leroy (alt. spelling: Jean Jack Leroy; Japanese: ジャン・ジャック・ルロワ, Jan Jakku Rurowa) is a Canadian figure skater featured in ''Yuri!!! on Ice''. Background Jean-Jacques is a Canadian figure skater. He is commonly referred to by most people as JJ. He comes from a family of figure skaters– his parents are ice dancing Olympic champions and his younger brother and sister both compete in Junior division figure skating. He is a prime candidate for both the GPF and Worlds gold. Appearance Jean-Jacques is a moderately tall, well-built young man with dark blue eyes and black hair styled in an undercut. He has tan skin and thick, dark eyebrows. He has several tattoos. One of them, on his right bicep, features a maple leaf with a rose flower overlay and the last three lines of the Canadian national anthem written in cursive below. Another, on his lower back, is a stylized design with the initials JL in the center. His left bicep also features a tattoo with his initials. Short Program During his short program, Jean-Jacques wears a lavender costume with shimmering purple embellishments. Free Skate During his free skate, Jean-Jacques wears a green costume with shimmering navy blue embellishments and a blue sash. Personality Jean-Jacques tends to run his mouth quite often, but is otherwise a very trustworthy person who consistently carries out any promises he makes. He is also very confident, almost to the point of arrogance. During his short program, he thinks about how he is the only person who can pull off his collaboration with a world-famous band, and how he is the king.Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 8 Though Jean-Jacques is not above succumbing to pressure, he is shown to be headstrong, quickly recovering from pressure after the Grand Prix Final short program.''Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 11 Plot Skate 1 - Easy as Pirozhki!! The Grand Prix Final of Tears Jean-Jacques appears as the Grand Prix Final Bronze medalist the season prior. Skate 6 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Short Program Jean-Jacques is shown on the podium at Skate Canada as the gold medalist. Skate 8 - Yuuri vs Yuri The Horror!! Rostelecom Cup, Short Program Jean-Jacques makes a short appearance with Viktor and Yuuri before Michele Crispino's short program, but Viktor is disinterested in making conversation with him. Right before his short program, he beckons Yuri, whose short program was right before his, off the rink, saying "ladies first". Jean-Jacques delivers a flawless short program and places first. Skate 9 - Yuuri vs Yuri The Horror!! Rostelecom Cup, Free Skate During a jump in Yuuri's free skate which he landed on two feet, Yuri, wondering why Yuuri is under-performing, begins to shout his support. Jean-Jacques cuts him short with a whistle, congratulating Yuri on his secured place in the finals and asks Yuri to root for him as well, to Yuri's anger. Jean-Jacques enters the rink for his free program, which he reveals in a flashback that he meant to use it to prevent Viktor from winning the Grand Prix Final. He thinks of his parents and his girlfriend Isabella while performing, and delivers yet another flawless performance. He places first overall in the Rostelecom Cup. Skate 10 - Gotta Supercharge It! Pre-Grand Prix Final Special! Jean-Jacques first appears alongside his girlfriend Isabella at the official hotel in Barcelona, commenting on Yuri's fanbase, Yuri Angels. He is unfazed when Yuri shouts at Isabella, and catches Otabek Altin leaving the hotel. Jean-Jacques invites Otabek to join him and Isabella for dinner, to which Otabek declines. He is later seen after Viktor announces that he and Yuuri will be getting married after Yuuri wins a gold medal. Jean-Jacques jumps in and announces that it will be him who would win the gold medal and get married. At this, the other skates leave the restaurant, and a frazzled Jean-Jacques shouts that he was just joking. He is last seen alongside the other six finalists heading to the rink for the GPF short program. Skate 11 - Gotta Super-Supercharge It!! Grand Prix Final Short Program Jean-Jacques is only shown in the second half of the episode during Otabek's performance, where he prepares himself to perform his short program. Jean-Jacques first appears confident when the program starts, but as he is about to make his first combination jump, a memory of Otabek's determined face startles him, and he only executes a single jump. He reassures himself that he would turn his final jump into a combination and proceeds to his second jump, but is unable to make enough rotations. Jean-Jacques tries to remember his proposal to Isabella, but instead is reminded of the mounting pressure to win every competition, and an image of the other five GPF finalists appears before him. He is determined not to give up as he hears the audience singing along to his short program song. Jean-Jacques goes for his final jump, but instead of turning it into the combination jump as planned, he under-rotates the jump. Having finished his performance, Jean-Jacques is jarred by how badly he had performed and is devastated at his score, being the lowest in his senior division career. However, Isabella starts a cheer for him in the audience, and a touched Jean-Jacques delivers his famous motto "It's JJ-style!" in response. Final Skate - Gotta Super-Super-Supercharge it!! Grand Prix Final Free Skate Jean-Jacques, who is the first to perform, is shaken before his free skate, having done badly the day before. His parents are able to reassure him as he skates onto the ice. Despite this, Jean-Jacques does not notice when the music starts until his mother calls out to him, and he begins the program. Jean-Jacques touches down on his first jump, but he is strongly determined to do well for the free skate. A flashback reveals his childhood and how his opinions were usually oppressed. Although Jean-Jacques is angry at himself, he manages to recover throughout the rest of the free skate, nailing the majority of his jumps and only touching down again for his last jump. The technical difficulty of his skate boosts Jean-Jacques's score tremendously, giving him back his confidence, and allowing him to place third overall in the GPF. Skills Jumps Jean-Jacques relies on great height on jumps to clear quadruple and combination jumps, but he never does them late in the program, so he can balance other elements of the program. Relationships Viktor Nikiforov Jean-Jacques regards Viktor as an adversary obstructing his path to the top. In Episode 9, it is revealed that he had composed his free program specifically with the goal to prevent Viktor winning gold in the GPF, and had been surprised when Viktor drops out to coach Yuuri. Viktor on the other hand, does not think much of Jean-Jacques, preferring not to converse with him at all. Yuri Plisetsky Jean-Jacques likes to irritate Yuri, calling him first a lady, and then later Yuri-chan. He also asks Yuri to cheer him on at the Rostelecom Cup free skate, to Yuri's annoyance. He has no ill feelings towards the younger skater and praises Yuri at being popular with the Yuri Angels. At Skate Canada, Jean-Jacques hopes out loud that the two would climb the podium together in the Rostelecom Cup.Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 10 Alain Leroy Alain Leroy is Jean-Jacques' father and ice skating coach. Alain is very supportive of his son, caring more about Jean-Jacques' well-being than how well Jean-Jacques performs. Nathalie Leroy Nathalie Leroy is Jean-Jacques' mother and ice skating coach. Jean-Jacques confides in his mother in his time of weakness, and Nathalie is always gentle and reassuring of Jean-Jacques when they talk with each other. Isabella Yang Isabella is Jean-Jacques' fiancée, whom he promises to marry after winning the World Championship. He thinks of her while skating at the Rostelecom Cup and brings her with him to the Grand Prix Final. She's a member of his fanclub, JJ Girls. Unfortunately, the pressure of his promise to marry her after winning proved too much, as JJ suffered the worst short program score in his senior career during the Grand Prix Finals, much like how Yuuri failed last season. Celestino Cialdini In Episode 12, it was shown that Jean-Jacques was coached by Celestino at some point in time. It is not shown whether it was a short training session or long-term coaching. Programs Short - Theme of King JJ Jean-Jacques' collaborated a world-famous rock band specifically to produce the music for his short program. The lyrics of this song represent his wish to be above the world, and extends this invitation to everyone around him. Free - Partizan Hope Quotes * ''"I'm the only one in the whole world who can pull of a dream collaboration with a world-famous band!" (Rostelecom Cup short program monologue) * "It's JJ Style!" (catchphrase) * "Let's climb the podium together at the Rostelecom Cup, Yuri-chan!"Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 9 (to Yuri) * "I feel like I have been thrown naked onto the ice for the very first time."Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 12 (GPF free program monologue) Trivia * His last name, Leroy, is an old spelling of "le roi", which means "the king" in French. * JJ's Instagram is Jjleroy!15. * He has visited the Raffles Hotel Singapore, as seen on his Instagram feed. * His practice clothes are from his own original fashion brand, JJ Style. (source?) * He does a lot of charity work during the off-season. * His red jacket has a logo that says "Cast Wheels", which is a reference to "Canadian Tire." (source?) * According to records, JJ's short program score at the Rostelecom Cup would have eclipsed the current world record by over 2.6 points. * In Episode 8, JJ crosses his heart before the short skate. It is not clearly stated why he does this, but it may imply that he is Catholic. * In Episode 12, JJ is set to release a book about himself called "Ice Jewels". *JJ dressed up as Cartman from South Park during his flashback in episode 12 as a nod to the fact that South Park referenced Yuri on Ice in their finale of their 20th season "The End of Serialization as We Know It". https://twitter.com/ksoyaji_/status/811649067210211328?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Figure Skaters Category:Men's Skaters Category:Leroy family Category:Americas Category:Canada